Cette aventure, la mienne
by SwIfthYn
Summary: Moi Luthy raconte mon histoire. Elle commence vers la fin de ma seconde. Je prenais depuis ma sixième des cours d'allemand à l'école, et cette année là, nous allons enfin faire un voyage en Allemagne chez nos correspondants respectifs... Fanfic TokioHotel
1. Prologue

**Cette aventure, la mienne.**

* * *

**_Résumé: Moi Luthy raconte mon histoire. Elle commence vers la fin de ma seconde. Je prenais depuis ma sixième des cours d'allemand à l'école, et cette année là, nous allons enfin faire un voyage en allemagne chez nos correspondants respectifs que nous auront commencer à connaître à travers des lettres._**

* * *

Note: Cette fanfic ne tournera pas autour d'un Yaoi ou d'un Twinceste! Elle est principalement hétéro, mais il y aura une touche de slash (il ne sera que secondaire!). Voila! Maintenant, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Petit prologue:**

Autant commencer par le commencement. Je m'appelle Luthy, j'ai vingt quatre ans. Je vais vous raconter une histoire assez surprenante, l'histoire surprenante d'une fille merveilleusement chanceuse, passionnée par la musique depuis son plus jeune âge. L'histoire d'une fille ordinaire, une fille comme vous, une fille un peu perdue, innocente et naïve, qui vivait alors dans un monde de brute, un monde dénué d'amour et de passion. Un monde triste certes, mais dont cette jeune fille croyait encore, là ou bien d'autres avait perdu espoir. Et cette jeune fille avait bien fait de croire encore a la vie, car cette vie allait bien le lui rendre. Oui, je vais vous raconter une histoire peu ordinaire, dont tout le monde aurait rêver de vivre, dont tout le monde envierait. Cette histoire, est une histoire qui me tient à cœur. Cette histoire: la mienne.

A l'époque j'avais seize ans. Il ne restait d'un seul trimestre avant la fin de mon année scolaire. Comme je faisais une seconde d'arts appliqués je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de mon orientation pour la première, j'avais donc l'esprit tranquille. D'autant plus qu'avec mes notes je n'avais pas de souci scolaire ( j'avais environ seize de moyenne générale ). J'avais juste quelques problèmes en allemand (que j'avais pris en option en plus des heures de design), mais mes notes était tout à fait acceptables. Ma seule préoccupation était alors la musique. J'adorais la musique, bien que je n'avait aucune prédisposition pour elle. Je ne savais jouer d'aucun instruments, et pourtant je m'était passionnée pour elle (la musique). J'adorais tout les styles de musique. Du classique au rock ( bien que de tous ces styles le rock et la pop soient mes préférés), car chacune exprimait des choses tout à fais différentes, mais semblables. La musique était à mes yeux d'une complexité horrifiante mais magnifique à la fois. Ça me passionnait.

Comme tout les adolescents, j'avais plusieurs groupes ou chanteurs préférés. Notamment Killerpilze, Simple Plan, et plein d'autres (pour le rock) mais surtout, oui surtout Tokio Hotel. Je les aurais presque vénérer. Mais sur des pensées plus moroses, je détournais mes divaguations comme je pouvais, le monde de la musique n'étant pas fait pour moi. Du moins, je le croyais.

A suivre...

* * *

Voila pour ce mini-prologue!

Sur ce,

Bsx! et Reviews!


	2. Chapter 1

Voila un petit chapitre après un long moment d'absence! Bon c'est pas de la grande littérature :s mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même!

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Mardi matin. Six heures trente. Retour à la réalité. Autrement dit, réveil "hard".  
Après m'être difficilement extirpée de mon petit lit tout moelleux, tout douillet et tout chaud, je me dirigeai, vitesse escargot, jusqu'à la cuisine. Un petit dej' d'abord, le reste peu bien attendre. Comme je le dit souvent, il faut toujours du Nutella pour bien commencer la journée. Comme par hasard ce jour-là, il n'y avait plus de Nutella. Humeur massacrante. Encore heureux, je suis seule. Comme tous les matins d'ailleurs. Mais là, je me disais que pour une fois c'était vraiment bien. On ne pourra pas m'accuser de meurtre. Sans mon Nutella, je peux être vraiment violente.

Je décide alors d'aller directement à la salle de bain. Ces placards vides (de Nutella) me démoralisent. Je me prépare, toujours à mon rythme. Je regarde mon emploi du temps pour préparer aussi mon sac de cours. Même pas un coup d'oeil à l'emploi du temps que je me dire que cette journée était vraiment une journée de crotte. J'avais presque oublier que le mardi était le jour le plus chargé de la semaine, mais ce fichu emploi du temps m'a fait rapidement recouvrer la mémoire. Je continue de me plaindre, intérieurement, sur le chemin de mon collège. Je dois dire que je ne m'exprime pas beaucoup face aux autres. Enfin, je leurs parle, mais ils ne connaissent pas mes réelles pensées. Je ne dit jamais ce que je pense vraiment. Je garde tout pour moi. Je ne suis pas très bavarde. Je suis plus observatrice. Même mes amis ne me connaissent pas vraiment. Mais les amis en qui j'ai confiance savent très bien comment je suis. Ils me disent souvent qu'ils ne comprennent pas comment je fait pour ne pas exploser, pour ne pas ressentir le besoin de parler de mes problèmes à quelqu'un. Mais je me comprend. Et ça me suffit. Depuis que je suis petite, on ne m'a jamais appris à parler de mes problèmes. Mes parents, ma soeur, c'était chacun pour soi. J'ai déjà parler à quelqu'un de se que je ressentais. Je devais avoir neuf ans. C'est la seule fois ou je me suis exprimée librement. Mais mes amis se trompent quand ils disent que je ne ressent pas le besoin de parler. Je ressent bel et bien se besoin, mais je suis incapable de le satisfaire. Du coup, je suis quelqu'un de très calme, et je ne montrent pas mes sentiments, mes émotions. Je suis assez renfermée mais en même temps ouverte. A vrai dire c'est compliquer. Les apparences montrent quelqu'un à l'écoute des autres, diplomatique, gentille. Mais en réalité c'est plus complexe que ça. J'écoute réellement les gens, mais les sourires plaqués à la bouche ne sont pas forcément sincères. Je peux vous sourire, tout en étant triste, désespérée, ou en pleurant intérieurement. Personne ne connait mon état d'esprit. Le seul truc, c'est que je trompe les apparences tout en étant sincère. Je pense des choses sans oser les dire. Ma sensibilité peut-être. Bref, c'est compliquer. Je suis compliquée.

J'arrive alors devant mon lycée. J'enlève les écouteurs de mon Ipod que j'avais vissé à mes oreilles et rentre dans le lycée. Premier cours mortellement mortel et ennuyeux: Français. Si t'arrive passer l'heure en restant vivant, même après les jérémiades incessantes de la prof, alors tu es tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Après cinq minutes de cours, cinq minutes durant lesquelles mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts, le sortis une feuille et commençai à dessiner. Les arts plastiques étant une autre de mes passions. L'heure passa tranquillement, sans se presser. Une fois sortie de la classe, je ne pu que penser "Enfin! Le plus dur est terminé!".  
La journée passa ainsi, entre les cours ennuyeux à mourir et les cours ennuyeux à tomber de sa chaise.

Me voila alors arrivée devant la porte de mon dernier cours de la journée: Allemand. L'allemand est d'ailleurs une des matière dans lesquelles je suis le moins forte. A vrai dire, j'y comprend rien. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour avoir de bonnes notes. A l'écrit, ça va à peu près, mais si on commence à regarder pour l'oral, alors là, on s'en sort plus. Vous me mettez de l'allemand et du japonais, je ne vois pas la différence. Je n'y comprend absolument rien! Ils parlent trop vite, voila tout! En même temps, dans toutes les langues c'est pareil, ils parlent tous trop vite. On dirait qu'il le font exprès pour que nous, pauvres étrangers, ne comprennent rien et aient de sales notes à l'école. Bon on dit que c'est pareil pour les gens qui apprennent le français, mais moi je pense que c'est faux! Franchement, le français c'est trop facile, on ne parle pas trop vite nous! C'est les autres qui débloquent. On parle tout à fait normalement. Moi je dis, le français c'est la langue la plus facile et la plus simple à apprendre! En tout cas, pour les français. ( lol^^ )

Bref, j'entre dans l'entre de ma prof par l'entrée.(o_O? = LOL). Enfin voila, je rentre et m'installe. Je sors mes pauvres affaires d'allemand toutes écrabouillées de mon sac. J'ouvre mon cahier, le regarde, le referme. J'aime pas ça! Même si j'aime bien certains artistes allemands, j'y arrive pas. Même la musique allemande ne me motive pas à apprendre cette si jolie langue. Enfin si elle est jolie, parce que je l'ai pas vraiment remarqué jusqu'à présent. J'écoute alors la prof, seulement quelques instants. Je replonge alors dans ma rêverie. De toute manière même en n'écoutant rien j'ai des bonnes notes. Après tout, c'est facile, les profs nous donnent des contrôles tout simple dans lesquels il faut répondre juste en réfléchissant. C'est pas la mer à boire! Toujours en train de rêver, je n'entend pas les exclamations ravis de mes camarades de classe. Ce n'est que quand je relève le tête des feuilles ou je griffonnais quelques dessins, que je remarque l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouve la classe. Bien que surprise, je n'en montre rien. Après tout, je ne montre pas mes sentiments ou émotions. En me réintégrant dans les conversations et en tendant l'oreille autour de moi, je comprend que nous allons avoir des correspondants allemands. Ouah! Pour une fois que l'allemand va me servir à quelque chose! Je deviens rapidement à mon tour toute excitée par cette nouvelle. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus. La prof répond rapidement à mes attentes en nous expliquant comment ce passera les échanges entre l'Allemagne et la France. Elle sors alors de son sac une multitude de feuilles. Elle nous explique que sur chacune d'elles se trouve un nom, des coordonnées, et le profil général d'un lycéen allemand. Il ne nous reste qu'à piocher une feuille pour trouver notre correspondant. A la base, la prof devait nous donner un correspondant qu'elle aurait choisi un peu plus tôt, mais pour éviter toute jalousie entre les élèves (Madame! pas lui !- il à l'air gnangnan! - c'est un intello! = Enfin vous voyez le genre) elle avait décidé que ce serait le hasard qui choisirait.

Je me lance! Je laisse mon doigt voyager sur chacune des feuilles encore disposée en éventail sur la table de la prof, sans oser en choisir une. J'hésite, les personnes derrière moi dans la file s'impatientent. Ils rallent, je n'en prend que d'autant plus mon temps. Ma main ne veut pas s'arrêter sur une feuille. Elle voyage, hésite, s'agite, sans prendre une décision. Puis une feuille, la première du tas, s'envole. Elle se laisse porter par un courant d'air profitant d'une fenêtre ouverte pour s'introduire dans la salle de classe. Elle continue de voguer à travers les tables, les chaises. Je cours la rattraper. Apparemment, le destin à choisi pour moi. Je retourne la feuille pour voire sur qui je suis tombée. C'est un garçon. Apparemment, le destin à choisi Zak Malttioz. Son nom ne faisait pas très allemand, mais après tout, on s'en fiche du moment qu'il habite en Allemagne, non?

**_A suivre...._**


End file.
